runescape endgame
by RS N AQ LUVER
Summary: r&r good story zammy v sara bit of naruto mixed in like i could resist 15 reveiw's and ill put on whole story in one shot all fire will b given 2 josh 2 roast marshmallow's lol this is my first fic any suggestion's will b appreciatted kk enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1

Runescape end game

Chapter 1: just another day

It was a usual day in varrok square (why they call it a square is above me the things circle with a damn fountain in the middle) but little did the citizens of Runescape know it was about to change forever. "Jeeze" sighed x0lyfe "it must be 50 degrees out here worst drought ever I tells ya" x0lyfe was an incredibly powerful warrior rivalled only by zezima and n0valyfe themselves. And to be fair he was not enjoying himself either he had been waltzing around in extreme heat for days worse still al kharid had to be evacuated it was that hot if you got within eight metres of the entrance you would bake in your armour he was surprised to find no one wanted to go there and find what was causing the extreme heat. The mage's from the wizards tower presumed that the heat came from the farthest reaches of shanty pass all the towns had presumably been wiped out by the heat he without noticing trode right into level one wildy out of nowhere jumped farblade x0lyfe's arch rival without noticing three crystal arrows shredded through his shirt he bought from al kharid before the heat wave designed for coolness pinning him to a tree "soooooooo x0lyfe finally helpless stuck to a tree" laughed farblade forebodingly "now ill……………………damn it where is that sardomin damn dwarf multicannon stand" muttered farblade "to many gosh dang pieces sigh wait here……………………..no one who's strong enough to fight you in lvl one wildy is online now so your reasonably safe till I get back" "great then we'll have a big picnic" said x0lyfe sarcastically "it's a date then" laughed farblade before walking off into the city. "yeah right said x0lyfe great…"


	2. Chapter 2

Runescape end game

Chapter 2: my noobish best friend

While x0lyfe struggled to get of the tree before farblade got back in lvl 50 wildy a lvl 25 was just about ready to crack Diablo god was experimenting to say the least he was not the best wood cutter but he could wield a mith axe so why put it to waste he. Though he could not chop down the magic tree on the other side of the wildy he felt he had to find another way he grabbed a bungee cord and tied one end to the mith axe and the other to a magic tree he pulled back a further six levels of wildy and let loose the axe flew forward at terrifying speed before slamming into the back of a tree little did Diablo god know that tree had x0lyfe stuck to it the sudden shock shattered one of the crystal arrows to bit's x0lyfe suddenly leaned sideways he looked down at the shattered remains of the arrow on the ground and his face turned into a quizzical look "o…………….k he said thank sardomin"he tried to reach for his rune axe so he could cut himself down but he knocked it from his inventory pouch onto the ground "damn it" yelled x0lyfe suddenly another shock came from behind another arrow shattered he waited a minute and yelled in relief as the last arrow shattered to piece's he turned around to look at his saviour and saw Diablo god standing there quizzically that's not a magic tree" said Diablo god sadly "magic tree that what you where trying to cut down?" questioned x0lyfe "yes" said Diablo god "and if you had not been there I would have it you cheap stupid noob im gonna sue I swear your butt is…………….." "OK SHUT UP ALL READY YA NOOB!!" "Yessirshuttingupnowsir" said diablo god very hurriedly. "Now usually id just walk up to you turn on retribution and stab myself but im in a good mood…..plus Im holding three million gp so no I won't do that now laughed x0lyfe merrily before chopping down a full inventory of magic tree's and handing them to Diablo god. "Thanks x0lyfe" said Diablo before the magic tree blew to pieces to make way for a cannon ball which slammed into x0lyfe's back "shoot" x0lyfe we have a big problem he said stumbling onto his feet "oh very right NOW YOU HAVE A MERRY CHRISTHMAS" another cannon ball flew from the cannon's tube slamming into x0lyfe's shoulder launching him barrel rolling into the air. Beside the cannon in a deadly stance ready for battle stood……………………………………n0valyfe


	3. Chapter 3

Runescape end game

Chapter 3: from yannile with love

X0lyfe stood in horror his two worst enemies farblade and n0valyfe stood beside each other farblade handing cannon balls to n0valyfe whilst the cannon launched them at x0lyfe barely managing to dodge them each time. One grazed his side when he was doing a handstand whilst doing the splits he was launched flying through the air like a helicopter he managed to use this to his advantage spinning his leg around and slamming his foot into farblade's head farblade dropped a cannon ball onto n0valyfe's foot n0valyfe yelped in protest kicking it flying at farblade's stomach (now let's just say Runescape has had some serious graphic and game play realism improvements ok)farblade coughed up a fountain of blood which splattered down his front. Blood dripping from the side of his mouth he pulled his dragon 2hander from it's holster he wrenched it onto his shoulder and swung x0lyfe sprung into action jumping onto the flat side of the blade running forward and kicking farblade in the forehead with toughened boot's made from spiked steel blood began to pour from farblade's forehead. the whole time Diablo god just stood there aimlessly staring at the fight he was just aware enough to see three large cannonballs flying through the air he shouted a warning at x0lyfe who was locked in between two dragon two handers he was pushing both back with two dragon scimitars one in each hand he pressured the scimitars against the swords and flipped backwards dodging the three cannonballs heading at him they slammed into the middle of farblade and n0valyfe sending dust and shards of fire everywhere when the dust finally cleared nothing but the three large cannonballs lay in the the hard ground before him on the side of one was an imprint FROM YANNILE WITH LOVE  "guess where we are going Diablo" said x0lyfe to Diablo god "ill take a long shot thanks and say yannile" said Diablo god sarcastically "bingo" said x0lyfe to Diablo god "tell em what they have won bill" said x0lyfe out of nowhere a lesser demon named bill jumped out "they've won diddly squat!" "Hooray" said diablo god "let's go hmmm smiley and friends   " "idiot" sighed x0lyfe

OK THIS IS AS FAR AS I GO WITHOUT REVEIWS OK GO CRAZY ONCE I HAVE 10 SIGNED REVEIWS ILL CONTINUE OK HERES A PEEK A T PART 4: x0lyfe were running through varrok in perfect resemblance of a crazed noob (since it was so close to Christmas when I wrote this story I guess it should be with the time line a) many people were wearing the same al kharid clothes x0lyfe was wearing "ummmm w8 a sec my house is in yannile hold on tele to house go!!" inside his house stood a big problem "giant reindeers worst random event ever on top of one of the reindeers stood a good friend………………….OK IM FINISHED THAT SNEAK PEEK ALL THE MORE REASON TO REVIEW AUI REVOIR


	4. Chapter 4

Runescape end game

Chapter 4: one last wish

X0lyfe and Diablo god where running through varrok in perfect resemblance of a crazed noob (since it was so close to Christmas when I wrote this I thought I may as well stick with the timeline a) many people where wearing the same al kharid clothes x0lyfe was wearing "ummmmmmmmmmmm w8 a sec my house is in yannile tele to house go!!" inside his house was a big problem "giant reindeer's worst random event ever" on top of one of the reindeers stood a good friend "ZEZIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled x0lyfe cheerfully "good to see you how did you know id be here" "well I know you use your brain soooooooooooooooooo I expected you to be here" "so do you know what's going on no one could find you anywhere in rs well I was in shantay pass and I found the source of the heat" "yeah what" questioned x0lyfe "well it's n0valyfe literally he sacrificed his left arm to create a super nova it's slowly spreading out of al kharid soon it will spread into varrok and lumbridge soon all of Runescape is gonna be charcoal." "But why he devoted him self to Runescape he is one of the gods of Runescape he rox!!!!" "Because he is evil he made a deal with zamorack to be a perfect warrior and I think this could become an all out war." "Well that would be a problem wouldn't it now"

In the centre of yannile hundreds by hundreds of warriors were gathering and they had all made a deal with zamorack.

ZEZIMA MUST DIE!! Screamed n0valyfe thrusting a cloaked hand in the air he pulled off the cloak to reveal a burning hand with lava dripping from it he thrust it through the chest of a statue of sardomin he suddenly roared like a demon and caught completely on fire he sent shudders all through the crowd seeing his face twist into a skull with rags of his former flesh hanging from him the rest of his body did the same he then roared horribly and began to charge through all the walls of yannile and straight through to the house portal he went into one house and he chose it well x0lyfe's he charged through the house the demon butler bowed to him but in return it got kicked in the head he charged into the dungeon jumped onto one of the reindeers and stabbed a flaming dagger covered in a shining blue liquid into Zezima's chest zezima screamed in pain "velden it kills any player inflicted with it………..forever and again" he screamed "any last word's zezima" "one come's to mind actually it was taught to me by a j mod he said say it at the worlds darkest hour this is that time PLENDELL COORAM GILEAD FORDAIN CAMARA ZAIF!!!!!!!" screamed zezima he raised his hand launching a flaming beam from his hand and then yelled loudly pulling a P.E.T from his pocket "widesword longsword cybersword battle chips in program advance dreamsword" he swung the blade wildly around it went straight through all of them "yep great megaman real professional that's god damn megaman copyright ya idiot" "well ya could give me a bit of credit for trying couldn't cha" yelled zezima "ummmm nooo sorry g2g bye bye" with that x0lyfe went mad he kicked n0valyfe through the wall of his house and out the portal sending n0valyfe into a house in the middle of yannile sending wreckage everywhere he was dazed and knocked out but not for long "ibnoragan" said x0lyfe half mindedly closing the portal"ok" he muttered leaning down beside Zezima's limp body pixels of data were already rising from his body "zezima don't die please no you can't" "I have no choice in the matter" said zezima "but I have one last wish" " go on" replied x0lyfe "……..kill him kill n0valyfe if it's the last thing you do that is all I request" with that zezima slowly faded out of existence "goodbye old friend" said x0lyfe in sorrow suddenly n0valyfe stormed through the entrance of x0lyfe house he jumped through the wall and landed in front of x0lyfe "grrr gahh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" screamed x0lyfe "don't be mad" said n0valyfe sarcastically "oh no im not mad im god damn furious!!!!!!!" He screamed "time to die".


End file.
